Trinity Equals One
by Aurora-chan322
Summary: Eve is a very shy girl she blushes when some one talks her, calls people by their last name and polite but there is another side to her Eveline her online self she is talkative, not afraid of anything and most of all wants revenge on Xana but why? So when she meets the Lyoko warriors things seem a little weird and a certain cat boy takes quite a liking to both sides one person.


"Yumi watch out another helping of crabs are coming your way" Jeremie spoke through his headset "oh goody more sushi just what I wanted as if I wasn't full already" jumping onto a just materialized Overwing. It was a normal routine for the Lyoko warriors or so they thought… but this attack against them seemed stronger Xana was determined to stop his human enemies. "Einstein please tell us you found something as to what is going on" Odd yelled shooting at a tarantula only to miss it "Sorry I am not finding any… Hey what is this?" Jeremie asked in utter confusion as random strange numbers came streaming down the super computer screen. Jeremie quickly typed something but when he was about to press enter it disappears just as quickly as it appeared "damn it so close" leaning back in the big chair. Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and Odd were exhausted from fighting for so long "dinner is about to start and today is meatballs and pasta" Odd whined childishly stomping his foot. Ulrich start to lightly chuckle at his bottom of a friend "always your stomach never your brain if you only took that much incentive for your homework think how much smarter you would be" Aelita said blocking a shot from a creeper. "Aelita don't say such things if he really does then it would be Apocalypse for us all" Yumi laughed jumping off the last crab having it explode. When Odd was about to make a come back a large black sword with roots almost growing from the hilt sliced threw Yumi "YUMI NO!" Ulrich screamed using his super sprint to catch her but to be devitalized in his arms a low growl came from the owner of the large sword. Sneering William steadily walked towards the three who in turn start to slowly back up the closer he got to them "shit William is driving us to the edge" Ulrich gritting his teeth and tightly holding his kantanas. The three looked at each other trying to make some unknown plan but nothing "guys seriously do something Aelita fly to the tower hurry" Jeremie pleaded desperately but she stayed where she was knowing that if she tried to get away William will get her then go after Odd and Ulrich.

Suddenly, Secret Life by Subdigitals blasted from all around of the forest area that they were in "tsk tsk didn't I keep telling you Xana that you shouldn't cut young ladies in half like you did? It won't get you a date" a voice echoing between the trees. Xana stopped and looked around almost nervously then a loud bang came he fell to one knee clutching his left shoulder in questionable pain "Yeah sweetie it's me" a girl dropped down from out of nowhere landing a few feet from him and his hostages.

The female new comer wore a red dress coming down to her knees that the straps front and back criss-crossed and had green printing of Irish braid the body of the dress had patterns of roses intertwining with more Irish braiding. Red leather high-heeled boots came up half way to her knees, black laces threaded in and out of the holes, she had long waist length loosely braided hair with a black ribbon at the end. At her sides she held one six barrel riffle and one nine millimeter automatic pistol "so Victor dearest or should I say Xana did you think I was going to let you get away with what you had done to me?" the girl said loading her guns and sweetly smiling at him. "Uhhh who is she?" Ulrich whispered to the others, they didn't say anything just stared at the girl and the scene that seemed to be playing out in slow motion.

The girl too a few steps forward making a silent challenge to Xana, in which he accepted. Both taking steps until they were standing side-by-side looking opposite directions "we could have had all the power we could ever dream of at our finger tips but you had to go and steal my work" she sighed looking at the Xanafied-William from the corner of her eye. Gently lifting up her pistol to his head and he placing his large sword at her neck "lets end this" she whispered only to him and giving a growl grunt as if agreeing. Shooting her gun at Xana aiming for her neck but twisting slightly to cut her left leg instead, they slide around now facing each other. The girl glanced at the three people that Xana almost had go over the edge "well aren't you going to help or not I assume Xana is your enemy too I take it?" she said motioning for them to join her. "What should we do?" Odd said keeping a close eye on what was going on "Jeremie what should we do?" Ulrich asked kinda looking into the forest creamy milky white sky. There was no answer for a few moments "oh sorry to play the music I had to turn off his communications he can hear us but we cant hear him" the girl smirked now knowing that boy genius must be throwing a hissy fit and desperately trying out where her IP address is hidden. Aelita walked up next to the girl getting into attack position "Aelita what are you doing? What if she turns on us afterwards or she is one of Xana's new strategies" Odd yelled just out of reach to grab their princess back from the strange girl. "If I honestly want to attack you I would of done it when I first showed up" she said rolling her eyes. So the boys reluctantly joined as well Ulrich on her left, Odd on her right and Aelita was a little in the front between Ulrich and the girl "I have an idea you with the kantanas attack from the top and us three shooters will attack from below" she said looking at each of them and they nodded. Attacking at the same time Ulrich ran and jumped up into the air Alieata, Odd and the girl started to fire repeatedly then coming down Ulrich was about to slash Xana when he made a big burst of energy explode making the four fly back from the shock wave.

Waking up they noticed that Xana had escaped "well that freaking sucked" the girl said sitting on a rock "so umm… who are you?" Ulrich asked standing in front of her in a slight defensive manor "my name is Eveline" she said smiling "why are you here?" Aelita asked getting a little closer "simple to kick Xana's ass of course why else would I be here? To frolic through the forest picking flowers" she said shaking her head. Odd sat down next to her and cleared his throat "I hope you're an angel cause you shot me through the heart" picking up her hand and kissing the back lightly. Blinking a few times Eveline burst out laughing then wiping away some stray tears "well aren't you one special short kitten" she rubbed the top of his head to find 'purr spot' behind his ears which he started to softly purr "I-I ammm not sh-short I'm sve-ahh right there" Odd purred more it getting louder. Ulrich and Aelita snickered, Eveline was about to say something when a buzzer went off "oh fine just when I actually started to socialize with people I have to leave" she huffed getting up only to be hugged from behind "no your not leaving until you give me a kiss good-bye" Odd said snuggling into her neck "alright close your eyes" she said turning to him he puckered his lips a little only to be kissed on the nose "hey that is not-" but before he could finish Eveline had ran off then devitalized before them. After that Aelita went to the active tower then deactivate it to then finally go have meatballs and pasta for dinner.

Once the five friends arrived at the café Odd rushed to get a tray and fill it with his beloved meatballs and pasta "yes I understand your point Aelita but still her data was scrambled and she cut off communication with you on Lyoko that seems a little suspicious to me" Jeremie said walking down the food line. "Why are you still talking about what happened on Lyoko, sit down and enjoy your dinner like normal people" Yumi nudged her friends arms playfully "she is right Mr. and Miss Einstein you both need a break tonight" Odd said wolfing down his food while he stood. The five looked around the café hoping to find a free table available but none were "oh hey look there is enough space over there by that girl" Aelita said already walking over and she motioned if her and the group could sit down the girl mumbled a very quiet "go right ahead" then she goes back to eating. The girl got a second helping but smaller then the first she moved her hair out of her face then a sudden sound of a eating utensil was dropped and landed on the floor "Eve Callaghan is that you?" Ulrich chocked on his drink that some dripped off his chin. Eve deeply blushed that someone even more so Ulrich Stern recognized her "good evening Mr. Stern I-I hope your well" she whispered averting her eyes "I am fine thank-you for asking I hope your doing good yourself after being out of school for so long" he sweetly smiled then picking up his dropped utensil to be jammed in the side by Yumi's elbow. "Oh umm… Everyone this is Eve Callaghan" Ulrich said rubbing his sore side Eve quickly got out her laptop turning it on "Is that the 5th version of the newest system? Mine is version 3 my parents won't let me upgrade until I come home for vacation in the winter" Jeremie having his glasses nearly slipped off his face. Giggling eve typed in her password to go to what looks like a program hacker "my name is Jeremie Belpois… and is that a hacker for Trinity Dullahan" jumping up to inspect the hacker and her laptop "don't mind him he loves gadgets and nice to meet you Eve my name is Aelita Stones" Aelita said waving. Sissi walked or more like skipped up having her two pet lackeys following behind "Eve I didn't know you were back why not you and Ulrich dear join me at my table" she lightly tugged on his jacket, Eve looked at him and blushed "oh I get it now the shy loser likes the most popular boy in school well sweetie let me give you some much needed advice Ulrich is mine" she smirking all high and mighty like. "Well Sissi let me give you some much needed advice Odd here has more of a chance to be with Ulrich then you ever will" Eve standing up motioning with her thumb to Odd who has his mouth full of food and sauce all around his mouth and after crossing her arms glaring at Sissi. Sissi got red in the face and left sitting down far away from them as possible Yumi was the first to burst out laughing, "ok that was the BEST burn I have ever seen on Sissi and my name is Yumi Ishiyama" she said high- fiving Eve Odd was looking over her shoulder trying to see her laptop screen. "So is your avatar as cute as you?" Odd asked lifting up her hand kissing on the back of her hand a second time that night and blushed a very deep red "w-well I-I uhh… Guess you will have to see when you find me" she said gaining a slight boost in confidence. "When I have found you, you'll come running into my arm begging to be mine" Odd swooning, waving his arms all around and everyone at the table could swear they saw hearts forming around him "don't scare her too much she may not allow us to sit with her next time" Ulrich said laughing which they all joined in but Odd.

Forty-five minutes of non-stop talking quickly went by and none of them noticed when the other students started to file out of the café. Yumi looking at her phone cursing a few Japanese words under her breath "sorry guys but I have to go my parents went me home by 6:45 tonight" packing up her things then throwing away her trash "it was a pleasure to meet you Miss. Ishiyama" Eve said bowing and Yumi did the same back. After Yumi left heading home Jeremie and Aelita said their good-nights as well while looking at each other blushing "now that the two future Nobel Prize love birds are going what do we want to do?" Odd jumping in front of Ulrich and a startled Eve "well I don't know about either of you but I need to study for Mrs. Hurtz's test coming up" Ulrich waved good-bye going into the dorms. "So how about it Eve what do you want to do?" he said getting a little too close to her personal space "ummm… I h-have…" averting her eyes then to look over to the where the game lounge was "great idea Eve" he said taking her hand and kind of pulling her into the building. Waking in Eve's mouth dropped at all the awesome things "I take it you haven't seen this place yet?" Odd laughed at the face she had "no but I read about it being made from the school website" browsing a few books that caught her attention. Eve explored her new surroundings with Odd following close by answering any questions she may have "hey do you know how to play Dance Dance Revolution" he asked turning on the T.V. and finding the right set up then motioning for her to pick a pad first. Smirking, was Eve's only reply, the game started up and went to the choosing song menu "Ladies first or shall I pick?" Odd questioned smiling like he some thing up his sleeve. Eve allowed Odd to pick the song first since she was now intrigued to what he had planned "So you haven't answered my question yet to if you ever played Dance Dance Revolution or not" he choosing the song he want to glance back at her "You can say I have a little bit" she blushed and put her arms in front of her. The song started and it was 'Rock Your Body' Eve knew what Odd was trying to do now and already thought of a way to get back at him. Odd didn't even face the screen for the entire song 'Well this definitely confirms the rumors about him being a Casanova and I bet he learned this one by heart to impress all the pretty girls' Eve thought mentally sighing to herself slightly disappointed. Odd gave a flirty grin "how did you like it?" he asked getting a little too close in her personal space she just shrugged, went over to the fridge to take out a Root Beer and chugged it down in one breath. Eve didn't say any thing about what he did but saying with no emotion "It's my turn now" quickly scanning the list for the certain song she wanted and finding it. The song was Dragon Blade and when Odd was busy focusing on her not paying attention to the screen she changed the difficulty to "advanced" to have it begin "Odd it started your losing possible points" jabbing his arm "huh… oh shit" he said snapping back to reality. He could not keep up with the arrows while Eve on the other hand had no trouble at all even swaying and adding a few turns and twists when Odd was not looking.

Clasping on the sofa the young teens breathing heavily their faces red and foreheads glistening sweat. "Are you sure you have only played a little bit like you mentioned before?" Odd asked leaning on his hand propping him up on the sofa Eve nodded getting another Root Beer. The two of them sat together chatting up a storm, Odd once in a while would adjust his position though Eve didn't notice but he kept inching closer towards her. When she looked down at her can of soda she saw that he was caressing barely on her pinky finger she felt him lean in more his breath getting warmer when she saw the perfect escape at the Billiards table. Rushing over eve picked up a Billard's stick "I have been wanting to learn how to play can you teach me?" she begged in the sweetest voice Odd ever heard in his life "ummm… of course" he said standing up taking a stick from a small group in the corner.

Odd showed Eve how to corner shot a ball into a pocket, to shoot the white cue ball into a pocket if there are no open places to safely get hers in without hitting the opponents. "Now I will show you a move that only a person with a lot of practice can do" he organized the eight balls in the triangle and positioned the front on a dot Eve watched in awe as Odd lined up the cue ball then shoot to have some of the balls move a little from their spots. "Is that all?" she asked slightly disappointed "oh now the balls are supposed to break apart and go into different holes all at once" he said moving a striped orange ball with the number 13 on it. Eve jumped up suddenly excited "I want to try that" she arranged the balls in the proper order and putting them on the dot "you just started to learned what you saw took me six months to get" he said waving his hands in denial "you looked so cool doing it and I want to try it" she said pouting hoping he would fall for the trick "well alright but don't be disappointed when you don't get it" he said laughing a little. Lining up Eve was about to shoot "how about if I make it you do whatever I say this entire weekend" grinning knowing he wont pass on something like this "and what if you don't… then you have to agree to be my girlfriend for the same amount of time" he said sitting on one of the low stools near the billiards table. They agreed and slowly drew the stick back then took the shot the cue ball rolling hitting the first ball to have all the balls scatter to six pockets dropping in " how did you… but you…" Odd was stunned to what he just saw play out "well looks like I win" she grinned and laughing. Odd suddenly cornered Eve again this time she couldn't get out "that was not a very nice thing you did I think you owe me some compensation" he said leaning in drawing his face close to hers. Out of now where suddenly the doors opened 'Mr. Della Robbia do you have any idea what time it is" Jim yelled angrily storming in looking at the clocking and having it read 8:50 PM "but Jim me and eve didn't know what time it was were having fun" he whined in his defense. Jim looked at a very red Eve "uhuh having fun alright sure and its way past time for you to be in your rooms lights out is at ten remember" he reminded them while pushing them out of the game building "yes your right Jim, Mr. Della Robbia it was nice to meet you and hang out but I am now tired so good-night" Eve said running off going to her room where she slide down when the door closed falling into herself to blush and cry softly.


End file.
